


Mercy

by lick_j



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't not contribute to one of the best and steamiest fanfic ever~</p><p>Pardon if everything is not perfect, I can't art that well ToT</p><p>ENJOY~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatthebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057215) by [eatthebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny). 



> I couldn't not contribute to one of the best and steamiest fanfic ever~
> 
> Pardon if everything is not perfect, I can't art that well ToT
> 
> ENJOY~

[ [tumblr](http://mads-turbation.tumblr.com/post/68831794602) ]


End file.
